1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices that open and close gates and other vertical panel closures. More particularly, it relates to a gate operator that operates gates of differing types.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gates are commonly either pivotally mounted so that they swing open and closed about a vertical pivotal axis or longitudinally mounted so that they extend or withdraw along a straight line. A prior art operator for a swing gate is commonly different than the operator for a longitudinally-opening gate. In a property having both types of gates, the maintenance crew must store spare parts and learn how to maintain both types of gates. It would therefore be advantageous if one universal operator could be provided to operate both a swing gate and a longitudinally-mounted gate.
Many gates are mounted over an irregular surface that may comprise rough and uneven terrain such as a transition from a paved surface to a lawn, or over the ruts of a dirt road. Prior art operators have commonly avoided this problem by either providing a smooth flat surface adjacent the gate, or, in the case of a longitudinal gate or sliding closure, by providing tracks to carry the moving gate panel.
There is a clear need, then, for a gate operator of rugged construction that requires little maintenance, and for a gate operator designed so that the weight of the gate can easily be shifted onto the gate operator, or vice versa by means permitting the gate operator to traverse an irregular surface.